


Signs of Romance

by SamDellaMente



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Multi, Oneshot, Oneshot Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDellaMente/pseuds/SamDellaMente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Valentine's Day one-shots. All AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Ymir works at a bookshop which, at the best of the times, is quite boring. But there's one thing - more like one customer - who makes her days that little more interesting...

For Ymir, the rustic bookshop where she worked was like a second home to her. She probably worked more than was actually legal but she didn’t mind simply because there was nothing better to do. In fact, she somewhat enjoyed working there. She’d met interesting people although, none as fascinating as the young girl who paid the shop a visit more than enough times a week.

Although they hadn’t spoken much, Ymir was already wonderstruck and wanted to know more about her. She hadn’t ever pushed to learn about another person before but that was because she’d never found anyone she wanted to know more about. This girl was different, however. Ymir wanted to get to know Krista.

Ymir had never been a romantic, and she didn’t ever plan to be one. But it was Valentine’s Day – a day to take advantage of the cheesy romantic clichés that she usually rolled her eyes at. All day she had seen couples wander in and out of the shop with their arms draped around each other as if being pulled apart would kill them. She couldn’t count the amount of times she’d scoffed.

It was mid-afternoon when the familiar blonde figure crept into the bookshop, her small hands tight around the bag straps over her shoulders. When she was in the comfort of the warm building, her hands floated down to her sides and the bag straps relaxed; she relaxed. She felt at ease in the shop.

On her way into the shop Krista noticed how empty it was and she supposed she'd missed many of the fellow book lovers, but she wasn't at all disappointed. It meant she could look around in peace, but the main reason she was content with the emptiness of the shop was the person as the cash register. There had been many times when she'd came into the shop and seen the dark girl serving a customer or eyeing those searching for books. And there had been many times when they had spoken, although not about much. In all honesty, Krista enjoyed seeing Ymir.

Krista sauntered over to the back shelves where the fantasy books were kept and her gaze swept over the spines. There weren't many she hadn't read and even though she looked for a while she couldn't find one that caught her attention.

Having glanced over at the pretty girl multiple times, Ymir decided to approach her - professionally, as a seller. She worked a friendly smile onto her face and halted a couple of feet in front of Krista. "Is there anything I can help you look for?" She asked and lightly propped one arm against the nearest bookshelf.

Krista lifted her head, blonde strands of hair falling delicately onto her features which she brushed away with her fingers. "Ymir, hi," she greeted, the corners of her lips tugging up into a small smile, "I want a story with a protagonist who's trying to discover themselves."

Ymir only arched an eyebrow although she was a little amused. "There are many protagonists like that."

"I mean one who's searching for a purpose, looking for their reason to be on Earth." The other girl explained.

"Any particular reason why?"

Krista immediately shook her head and her hands returned to the straps of her bag, her eyes averting from the girl in front of her. Ymir may have playfully pressed for an answer but upon seeing the way she reacted, she decided against it. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back to the shelf. "I think I know one like that. I haven't read it, but a co-worker of mine has and they won't shut up about it, so it must be good."

Ymir stretched her arm to the top shelf and pulled down one of the books. The novel had a dark cover with what seemed to be a sketch of a palm leaf on the front. She held the book out to Krista.

Relaxing once again, Krista took the book with a quiet thank you and turned it over so she could read the blurb and excerpt on the back. Her face lit up at the description and her fingers delicately ran down the spine as she took note of the price.

"It sounds great, I hope your co-worker is right when they say it's good," Krista breathed out a laugh and lifted her head to look at Ymir, "I think I'll buy it."

The corners of Ymir's lips formed a smile for a brief moment. "I'll put it through for you." She stated and then turned, motioning for the girl to follow her. Once back at the cash register Ymir scanned the book and the price came up on the computer screen. Krista handed the money over and glanced down to look at the offers on the desk. After pulling the receipt from the machine and picking up one of the free bookmarks from the side, Ymir slipped them – along with a small card – into the book, fitted it into a bag before pushing it forward.

"Enjoy reading," she said and leaned forward on the desk, propping herself up with her elbows, "You'll have to let me know if it's any good." If she were quite honest, Ymir didn't care about the book, she just wanted an excuse to talk to her again.

Krista laughed shortly. "I will." She nodded once and turned to leave the shop but not before turning back and waving shyly. She laughed to herself while doing so and only blushed when Ymir returned the wave with a playful roll of her eyes and a faint grin. Once Krista had left, Ymir leaned back against the wall and stared blankly at the empty shop after setting her phone on the desk in front of her. Every now and then her eyes flicked towards it, as if expecting someone to text or call her.

When Krista returned home she proceeded to make herself a drink then made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Her mother wouldn't be home for a while so she decided to curl up on her bed and pull out the book she bought. She opened it up and pulled out the bookmark along with the receipt, a small card falling out onto the blanket. With her brows pulling into a frown, Krista picked up the card and examined it. It was a card advertising the bookshop but she didn't understand why it was in her book. So she turned it over to see if anything was on the back.

Written in blue ink pen were the words "Coffee, tonight?" And a phone number scribbled on underneath.

At first she was confused and wondered if it was put there accidentally, then a smile crept onto her lips when she remembered who served her.

Ymir had been the only worker at the shop, as well as the only other person there when Krista was served. Did that mean... It was Ymir's phone number? Was Ymir asking her out for coffee?

Without wasting any time, Krista dug through her bag for her phone and immediately typed in the number on the card. She wasn’t going to call, deciding she’d feel more comfortable sending a text.

 _This number was just given to me. Is this Ymir?_ She read over the text once and before she could change her mind about it, she hit the send button and sat back, her shoulders tense while she waited for a response.

It took a few minutes for a reply to come through but when her phone buzzed, Krista reached for it and flopped onto her stomach, her chin resting on the soft blanket.

_yeah, it’s Ymir. i guess you’ve seen the card?? what do you say???_

For a brief moment Krista laid on her bed, a pink flush covering her cheeks that rounded when she smiled. She grinned goofily to herself then rolled onto her back while she replied.

 _I’m game. Say… The coffee house opposite the book shop when you get off?_ After sending the text Krista grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight, unable to stop grinning. Her usually pale skin was tinted red and she found it hard to lay still.

_i finish in 20 mins. meet you there??_

Squealing quietly to herself, Krista sent a confirmation message and bounced off her bed. She needed to change and dress into something more appropriate for a date than a t-shirt and jeans. Wait, a date? Was she actually going on a date with Ymir? Well, she hadn’t exactly said it was a date but… It was implied, right?

Krista hopped over to her wardrobe and searched for something pleasant to wear. Eventually, after mulling over what to wear, she found a floral summer dress and threw it on. She brushed through her hair and made it presentable, then swapped her backpack for a small shoulder bag, making sure her purse and phone were in there. On the table she left a note for her mother saying she was out with a friend. Then she skipped out of the house.

For the remainder of Ymir's shift hardly anyone came into the shop and she spent the majority of her time watching the clock tick, counting down the minutes until she could leave. She impatiently drummed her fingers on the desk and rolled her eyes when time passed by too slowly. Eventually, at four, a work colleague came in to take over and Ymir left quicker than one could say "bookshop". She wasn’t the first one to arrive at the coffee house.

Sat peacefully on one of the tables outside the café was Krista with a beatific expression. Ymir stood on the opposite side of the street for a moment, taking in just how beautiful she looked. She noticed how she’d changed outfit and although she found the smaller girl attractive all of the time, the summer dress Krista had thrown on flattered her well. After realising she’d been stood there for more than enough time, Ymir straightened her shoulders and crossed the road.

She stopped in front of Krista. “Glad you could make it.” She said and directed a smile her way.

Krista looked up and smiled radiantly. “I wouldn’t have missed it,” she stated in a low voice and felt her cheeks heat up; she wondered if perhaps that would give away the fact she liked Ymir. But then again, would it be such a bad thing if they were on a date? She still didn’t know if they were or not.

“Great,” Ymir flashed a grin and inclined her head towards the door, “C’mon, let’s get a drink, shall we?” She proposed followed by a nod from Krista and then two girls ambled into the café.

They sat, spoke, and drank for a long time, speaking about recent events and little things about themselves; although for time being they didn’t share much. Ymir was completely at ease and for the most part so was Krista, but Ymir picked up that there was something on her mind. She considered that maybe she was slightly uncomfortable but that would have shown beforehand. At first she didn’t say anything but then it began to bug her and she couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“You okay?” She asked and cocked her head slightly, “You seem a bit… I don’t know, fidgety.”

Realising that she had been continuously wrapping and unwrapping her hand around her mug, Krista coughed quietly and settled against the cushion on the seat. She was silent for a second or two, pondering on how to phrase what she wanted to ask. Instead of allowing the silence to linger for too long, she spoke. “I’m a little bit confused,” she admitted in a quiet tone, “Why exactly did you ask me out for coffee tonight?”

Ymir arched a brow. Had her approach not been obvious enough? She sat forward in her seat, eyes settled on the girl in front of her.

“Krista, think about it. It’s Valentine’s Day and I asked you out for coffee. What does that usually indicate?”

Krista blinked. “That this _is_ a date.”

“Exactly.” Ymir smiled winsomely and yet again relaxed into the seat.

Krista contemplated it briefly, and then the adorable smile returned to her face. “Okay! Tell me a bit more about yourself, then.” She picked up her mug and took a sip of warm coffee, her shoulders dropping at the lush feeling.

“I’ve already said enough,” Ymir dismissed, “Talk a bit more about your life.”

Shaking her head, Krista formed a playful grin. “You’ve hardly said anything about yourself!”

“Then let’s talk about something different.”

“Fine, you win.” Eventually Krista gave in to sharing more about herself; what she liked, what she didn’t like, and the typical things people would discuss on a date. But even later when she hinted she wanted to know more about Ymir, the darker girl brushed it off yet again.

What exactly was she hiding? Maybe one day, Krista thought, she could uncover those secrets. But for now she had to be patient.

After spending the evening drinking coffee and taking a stroll in the park, Ymir offered to walk Krista home. It wasn’t dark but she wanted to make sure she returned home safe. Once at the doorstep, Krista turned to face Ymir.

“I really enjoyed tonight,” she admitted which caused her cheeks to flush pink, “Thank you.”

“So did I,” Ymir agreed and turned to face the pretty blonde, “I’ll text you later.”

“Yeah, speak to you later.” Krista smiled and spun on her toes to walk into the house.

“Krista?”

“Yes?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have plenty of more one-shots on the way, including the following pairings: Jean/Marco, Eren/Mikasa, Levi/Petra, Reiner/Bertolt, and many more!


End file.
